gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Renuka David
Dr. Renuka David (born 2 May 1965), is an Indian physician, health and wellness coach, motivational speaker, lifestyle consultant and columnist. A graduate of the Coimbatore Medical College, Dr. David has over 27 years of experience in the medical field. David is the founder of the Radiant Medical Services and the Radiant Home Health Care and is recognised as a "Wellness Icon". She is also the one of the driving forces behind the annual Radiant Wellness in Chennai since 2015. Dr. David has been awarded the "The Jaguar woman achiever award" for her work in the field of wellness in 2014.She has also been awarded an Excellence Award for service by the Board for Women's Concerns. Dr. David was the host of a talk show called ‘Woman talk’ on the Chennai Radio station, Chennai Live 104.8 FM. Dr. David has been a regular contributor to leading Indian English magazines and other leading national and regional newspapers writing on preventative approach for a healthy lifestyle. She has also been a panelist and guest speakers at various forums throughout India. Her goal is to provide complete holistic wellness solutions across all age groups and background in various ways that include: conducting workshops and individual counselling as well providing wellness information on her YouTube channel. Early and Personal Life Dr. Renuka David was born in Coimbatore on 2 May 1965 at the Kuppuswamy Naidu Memorial Hospital in Coimbatore, Tamilnadu, India to Wing Commander JD Ebenezer VSM and Maheswari Ebenezer. Dr. David’s younger brother is also a highly decorated Air Force fighter pilot. As an Air Force officer of the Indian Armed Forces, Dr. David’s father was frequently posted to different places across India. As such she attended several schools from Sofia Convent, Carmel Convent in New Delhi to Kendriya Vidyalaya Sangathan schools in New Delhi, Bangalore, Chandigarh and Jodhpur, but completed her high school from PSG Krishnammal School, Coimbatore in 1983. Dr. David completed her MBBS from Coimbatore Medical College in 1990. As an active basketball player Dr. David had on two occasions qualified for National level participation. Dr. David also acquired training as Bharatanatyam dancer and had a keen interest in dramatics. She is fluent in several languages including English, Tamil, Hindi, Nepali and also fluent in Punjabi, Malayalam and Gujarati. Dr. David got married just after her final year of MBBS, to then ranked Captain David Devasahayam who was commissioned with the 2/8 Gorkha Rifles. They have two children, a son Alexander, who has a Masters in Management from Imperial College London, London engaged and daughter Angela who is currently doing her MBBS at SRM Medical College, Kattankulathur, Kanchipuram With every new posting Dr. David found ways to be engaged and involved with the local communities. At Khonsa in Arunachal Pradesh, besides the regular medical practice Dr. David worked with the local families empowering them with self-sustaining skills. Some skills included spoken English, tailoring, knitting, carpet making, embroidery, cookery, beautician, computer classes and like development activities. While in Pegong, in Sikkim, Dr. David was the only lady doctor in the area, and thus interacted with tribal people in aiding them with the delivery of their babies to working with young wives of newly married officers on aspects of leadership and ways to pursue their passion and hobbies in a constructive and meaningful way. In 2000, Dr. David lost 22 kilograms of weight attributed partly to chance and through the guidance of Capt. Avthaar Singh. It is through this experience that Dr. David entered the world of 'wellness', practicing ways of leading a healthy lifestyle. Education After her MBBS, Dr. David underwent the Compulsory Rotation Resident Internship (CRRI) at the Coimbatore Medical Hospital, Coimbatore from 1 December 1988 to 31 December 1990. Dr. David later undertook a Post Graduate Diploma in Maternal and Child health (PGDMCH) from Indira Gandhi National Open University (IGNOU) Career Over a period of 15 years Dr. David undertook various assignments: * 1991-1993: Medical Officer at STNM Hospital, Gangtok * 1993-1994: Consultant at The Clinic Hospital, Coonoor * 1994-1996: Consultant at Army Hospital, Jamnagar * 1996-1997: Consultant at Sree Uthradom Thirunal Hospital, Trivandrum and also undertook private practice during this period * 1998-2000: Consultant, Master Health Care at Apollo Specialty Hospital, Chennai * 2000-2001: Medical Officer at Khonsa, Arunachal * 2001-2003: Medical Officer at Pegong, Sikkim * 2003-05: Medical Superintendent at Deve Gowda Hospital, Bangalore * 2005-2006: Consultant, St. Thomas Hospital, Chennai and was placed in charge of preventive healthcare division, master health care and counsellor of preventive medicine. Other accomplishments RADIANT MEDICAL SERVICES was founded in 2006. It provides end to end resources for a healthy lifestyle while applying the concepts of “preventive medicine” as against “curative medicine”. RADIANT HOME CARE SERVICES was founded in 2007. It provides personalised health care services to one and all, irrespective of age and nature of sickness through home visits. RHCS has branches at Chennai, Coimbatore, Bangalore, Hyderabad, Kannur, Pondicherry and Tiruchirappalli. RADIANT WELLNESS CONCLAVE The Annual Radiant Wellness Conclave is designed to proactively address various lifestyle challenges in the physical, mental and social domains, among India’s resurgent youth, ushering in an era of preventive wellness. It addresses wellness through the Eight Dimensions. Honours and Awards * Winner of “The Jaguar Woman Achiever Award” in the field of wellness in 2014 * Dr. David will be awarded the most prestigious human rights award for “India’s Most Exceptional Speaker Award, 2016 (for healthcare and wellness) at the 6th Bharatiya Manav Adhikar Samman on 10 December 2016 through the Human Rights Council's AICHLS. Humanitarian Works The Ashraya Project is one of the flagship initiatives of the Radiant Foundation, focus on its work in many districts across Tamil Nadu. It strives to provide free healthy noon-meal to elderly destitute men and women. Shiksha Project was initiated to provide interest free education loan to deriving students of Ashraya Project villages. This project was implemented in 2009 under the banner of “Shiksha Project”. To date more than 350 students have benefited from this programme. References Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:Indian women medical doctors Category:Indian motivational speakers